Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{3k}{5} + \dfrac{8k}{5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{3k + 8k}{5}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{11k}{5}$